Dreamscaper
Dreamscaper is a dream-watching Complien. It has the Dream and Dark Elements. It does not grow, but can corrupt into Dreamreaper. Appearance Dreamscaper is a tall, skinny anthropomorphic figure, averaging from 7 to 10 feet. They have bluish grey skin that looks to be made of rubber. They always wear a conical hat, either a bandana or scarf, and goggles that look transparent, but no other side is visible. They often wear a black trenchcoat and rubber boots, but this changes. Information Dreamscapers are the main inhabitants of the Dreamscape, a world only skilled lucid dreamers can enter, and never physically. They seem to be in charge of making sure dreams play out properly, and waking the dreamer up if they don't. They can often be found in the background of dreams, either where nobody should be, or in the middle of a large crowd. They never stop looking at you. They can take physical forms, but they lose most of their power when they do. In dreams, it is said they have power even greater than the dreamer. No one has ever seen a Dreamscaper move, but footstep sounds always occur before they appear somewhere else. When leaving, they always appear right in front of you, no matter the physics, and reach out, seemingly trying to grab your face, but before they do, they stop, and suddenly melt like wax, with the only residue being its cloak, and a hat, rarely the one it was wearing. In some cultures, people believe the hat left can say your fate, but there is no scientific evidence of this. When fighting in the real world, most of their spells are focused on making the opponent fall asleep. When it manages to make the opponent sleep, it enters their dreams. Here, almost all of their spells are incorporeal, as contact can force them to melt and teleport away. They usually prefer to stay in groups to ensure they can keep fighting if one is teleported away. According to one report, their face does actually exist behind the disguise. The witness claimed they saw a group trying to fight a Dreamreaper. They say that what would be eyes on their face emitted incredibly harsh light. They say that what seemed to be the lower jaw was heavily mutilated, and that someone poorly attempted to stitch it shut. The movements of the Dreamscapers were also incredibly fascinating. The witness claims that although they usually maintain an anthropomorphic form, they are actually a liquid that can morph in many ways. Unfortunately, not long after this information was released, the person showed evidence of being hunted by a Dreamreaper. They ended their own life before they could be killed. Multiple strange hats have appeared on the grave on that person. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Its name is derived from their origin, the Dreamscape. The word Dreamscape is derived from "dream" and "landscape." Design The design originates from its creator's dreams. It may have taken inspiration from the man in the tan jacket, a character from the podcast Welcome to Night Vale, who has a face no one can remember. Trivia *While Totallyalive created Dreamscaper, they had CompliensCreator00 draw the artwork. *They usually have their "common names" carved into their goggles. It is unusually common for this name to be Ernesto. *Dreamscaper and Marsymom are the only Compliens that have been featured twice, due to the move from Complipedia to Compliverse Wiki. Dreamscaper was featured once in October of 2016, then exactly a year later in October of 2017. Gallery Dreamscaper lineart.png|Line art Dreamscaper totallyalive.png|Totallyalive's version Spells Category:Compliens Category:Dreamscape Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Nonivorous Compliens Category:Dream Element Category:Dark Element Category:Compliens in a Corruption Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Gray Compliens Category:Featured Compliens Category:Rare Compliens Category:Made by Totallyalive Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens